Always, All Ways
by Gater101
Summary: One Shot. She’s quieter than last time but the silence fills the gaps between the panted breaths better than any words between them ever could.


Title: Always, All Ways  
Summary: She's quieter than last time but the silence fills the gaps between the panted breaths better than any words between them ever could.  
Characters: John & Teyla  
Pairing: John/Teyla  
Rating: M – for the secks.  
Notes: Any season, really.

She's against him before he can think to push her away but it's not like he would, anyway. She's warm and soft and hard all at once, and he's very much surprised when his back impacts with the wall behind him. He groans at the pressure of her against him, all arms and legs and pressure. She's rougher than he remembers her being before and he's about to try to slow things down but his hands are on her hips, in her hair, on her waist with just as much pressure as she's applying to him and all rational thought of protest leaves his mind.

He grips her hips and pulls her around, pressing her into the wall and he detaches his lips from hers and descends the sculpted frame of her neck, all delicate lines and strong muscles. His lips attach to her pulse point and he bites there, suckling the skin into his mouth and for one sensuous moment he can feel her life in his mouth. Her skin is salty and damp, her palms cool as they press against his warm back and he shivers at the contact, pressing into her just that bit more than he should. She just lifts her leg and pulls him further into her and he goes, more than willing.

She's soft against his hardness but her actions are quick and sure as she tugs at his tee shirt. He's more hesitant, more willing to splendour her body as he unties her ties and licks at the exposed skin. She arches into him in response and he groans against her skin, flicking his tongue over a spot he knows she likes. His fingers dig into the flesh of her hip, dragging her closer still while his other pulls at her thigh over his hip. He's too close and gone too far but still not far enough.

Her hands are at his belt and she's less sure this time and he digs in further. She's quick and efficient and he feels like he's part of some experiment but he's almost naked and she's not naked enough. He drops her hip and looks down to the skirts, debating before she pulls them aside and he drops his head to the wall above her. Her breath touches the skin of his chest and he shudders again, his hand coming to rest on her neck – his pulse responds to her pulse against the heel of his palm and he can feel blood rush through his body. His lips touch her cheek, the contact faint and intimate as his hand glides down her body, memorising the feel of her skin beneath his. He hitches a breath when her hand circles him, gliding over his hardness once, twice before she falters as his finger slides her panties to the side and the heel of his palm rubs against her nub.

She's quieter than last time but the silence fills the gaps between the panted breaths better than any words between them ever could.

The touch of her liquid warmth against his fiery hardness is met with a wash of names and breaths, lips on necks and arms and jaws and he wants her lips on his but she's fighting for breath as he holds her against the wall and he can't steal that from her. He brushes her forehead, her eyes; surging into her with a quiet ferocity borne of years of want, he murmurs her name against her ear and she digs her fingers into his shoulders as she holds onto him, riding the waves of desire with him as they surge together, needy and breathless.

He holds her to him for long minutes after it's over and she doesn't try to move. Her clammy head rests against his sweaty neck and he can feel her breaths even out. His hand rises to her hair, his lips descending on it and his palm meets her pulse again. It mirrors the beat he can feel against his chest and he urges her face to his, lips seeking lips and she gives into him willingly, surrendering her breath to his. It's slower than before, but no less sure and his fingers enjoy the softness of her skin for a moment longer before he pulls back and out, settling her on the floor. She grips his elbow for a moment, hooded eyes looking up to him with a quiet smile and he leans in again to touch his to hers.

They right themselves without words and he watches as she moves about the room, only her eyes connecting her to him. He follows her to the other side of the room and his chest touches her back and he can feel her shoulders rise and fall as she breathes against him. She turns to him, eyes downcast and hesitant. His hand rises surely and comes to rest on her neck, cradling her jaw in his thumb as she tilts her head into his touch. His eyes drop down to the meeting of skin and he watches as he feels her life beat beneath his hand; it's primal, his need to feel her life beneath his and her eyes dance over his face.

He smiles to her and leans down, his lips catching hers again, his other hand rising to copy its partner. His hand slides into her hair as he deepens the kiss but she keeps it slow as she tucks herself closer into his warmth.

When he pulls back, she follows him but catches herself. He steals another, quicker, more chaste and she smiles up to him.

"Thank you," she murmurs to him but he shakes his head as he strokes his thumbs across her cheeks, her jaw. He leans his forehead against hers and closes his eyes, breathing in the scent of her.

"Anytime," he murmurs back to her and this time, she takes one from him. He doesn't mind. Not really. He just smiles and meets her for another. "I should go..." He's aware his reluctance to leave comes through when he speaks but he doesn't mind; not with Teyla.

"You should." He nods again and pulls himself away, his fingers lingering on her skin and she smiles, less hesitant – more sure. "John?" She calls to him as he's halfway out the door and he turns back to her, watching as the light from outside illuminates her skin.

He nods again and feels his lips rise in a smile, as his hand rises to his neck, unconsciously feeling for his own pulse.

She doesn't say anything and neither does he. It doesn't matter, though.

Their silence was words enough.


End file.
